AoMei - Desire
by stamkirk
Summary: (AoMei smut) I still think Mei deserves someone and no one else fits better with her than Ao. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.


She's been having this feeling for days now. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own. It was now out of her control. She was in her office, supposedly doing some paperwork, but she couldn't stop thinking about a man touching her lustful body, taming her desires. She felt her breasts burning, her hands were uncontrollably touching them trough her soft blue dress. What was this madness? She wanted to stop it, but she couldn't. She had to stop now that her bodyguard knocked on the door asking for permission to enter.

„Come in, Ao. What is it that you want?" She didn't look at the man standing before her. She pretended to read what was written on the paper on her desk.

„You called me, Mei-sama. Don't you remember? Sorry for being so late. I just... I had to deal with those idiots from..."

„Yeah, I remember now." The Mizukage interrupted her subordinate „I don't feel so well, Ao. I need you to keep me company. Two more hours left till I finish my work here. If you have nothing else to do, I would like you to help me finish my work so I can go home sooner. Do you think you can help me with that?"

"Of course, Mei-sama! I'm here at your disposal." The man took a seat across her desk and started reading the papers.

Mei gave him a glare as he was focused on reading. Her lips curled in a smile while her fingers reached inside a bowl full of melon slices. Slowly, sensually, she has bitten one slice while watching him work. "Do you want some?" She asked while reaching his mouth with the half of slice already bitten by her. His eyes widened in surprise, but he couldn't refuse her, so he took a bite too while she was staring at his lips slightly touching her fingers. Her breasts started burning again. She hardly restrained the urge to touch herself again as she was introducing into her mouth the small piece of melon that remained after his bite.

"Done. We finally finished that large pile of papers on your desk, Mei-sama. Is there anything else needed to be done?"

"Actually, there is a file that I cannot find. Will you help me look for it?" She asked playing with a strand of her brick-red air. "You look for it under the desk. I will look on the shelves."

"There is nothing under the desk, Mei-sa…ma…" As Mei was searching the lost file into a drawer placed lower under the shelves, she was bending over. Her dress was slightly lifted, leaving Ao in a perfect position to see her panties.

"I found it!" She exclaimed excited, suddenly getting up and turning around to face the man kneeling before her desk. "Get up, Ao." She approached him slowly and bent over to help him up granting him a perfect view at her décolletage.

"Thank you, Ao! It would've taken me ages to finish all that paperwork if it wasn't for you. All this office work has gotten me so tired… I don't even have a personal life anymore, working sixteen hours a day in here… Ah, I miss taking missions. You have no idea how much I hate being stuck in between these four walls all day."

"You should take a vacation, Mei-sama. What about tomorrow I do your paperwork and you go to the hot spring and relax all day?"

"What a great idea! But I'll still be spending my day all by myself…" The Mizukage carelessly threw herself onto the sofa in her office to lay on it. "I have no girlfriends to accompany me there."

"Mizukage-sama…" Ao looked at her with compassion.

"Ah, I'll think of something, don't worry. For now, how about you accompany me on my way home and I'll reward you with a nice cup of tea for your great help?"

"You don't have to reward me, Mei-sama. It's my job to satisfy you." His words gave Mei dirty thoughts. She wasn't over her lust for having someone to hold her; kiss her; touch her. Right now, the man standing before her looked manlier than ever. As she got closer to him, enough to feel his scent, that intense manly scent making her now even hotter.

"Let's go, Ao."

Her house wasn't very far. They reached there in less than five minutes. As she opened her door, he took a step back in order to leave "Well, take care of yourself, Mei-sama. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, Ao! Could you come in and keep me company for a little while? I hate it every night when I get inside this empty house, feeling so lonely… Could you stay with me? Just for a little while."

"Mei-sama… You know I'm here for you and I will do anything to please you."

"Is that so?" She wondered as she entered her place. "Well, I need company for tonight and I might ask for the same thing on other nights too, are you sure you want to please me in this."

"It's always a pleasure to be near you, Mei-sama. I would love to."

As he was waiting for her in the living room, the woman rushed into the kitchen to make the tea. She opened the refrigerator in order to cool herself. 'What is wrong with me?' she asked herself 'what is this strange feeling I've had all day? Up until now I was perfectly able to control my needs, but this is becoming frustrating. Do I really need a man so desperately? What will Ao think of me? No, I must contain myself. Relax, Mei, just relax!'

"Mei-sama, who are you talking to?" He came from behind her startling her.

"N-no one! The tea is ready!" She exclaimed in a nervous tone. Her hands started trembling as she grabbed the cup from the shelf. The tremble became more and more intense making her drop the cup and break it into pieces.

"Mei-sama!" Ao rushed towards her, catching her body from falling "Are you alright?!"

The trembling stopped as soon as he held her body close to his. This was it, this was all she needed. A touch, a hug, someone to break the solitude she was sinking in. She felt immediately better, her neurons weren't in such Brownian motion anymore. She suddenly felt relaxed, like the time had stopped just so she can catch a breath. She closed her eyes and placed her head on his chest feeling that intense scent of his. "I'm alright, Ao. I'm fine now." She said caressing his neck, her head tilting upwards to look at him. "How about we drink that tea now?" She asked, trying to pull herself together.

"I will help you with it, if you let me." He poured the tea into the cups as she once more opened the fridge to cool herself. "Are you sure you're feeling better, Mei-sama?"

"I am sure… although I feel so hot…" She picked an ice cube and ran it over her chest. She felt better, but still had those compelling needs. The way she stared at him, the way she was biting her bottom lip, the way she was playing with that ice cube made him feel uneasy. It was him who now felt tense. She was making him feel just as hot as she was.

She approached the hunter nin. Her body was now pressed up against his. As he was glaring at her playful smirk, she touched his lips with the ice cube.

"Mei-sama… Don't do something you'll regret later." He grabbed her shoulders to gain some distance from her.

"Why would I regret it? You are the one I want. I need you, Ao. You said you are here to satisfy me, didn't you? So satisfy me!" Her hot lips were so close to his, leaving him no other option but to kiss them. A lustful kiss as they were both too hot to back away from each other.

"Mei-sama, are you sure about this?" he asked during a brief break between their kisses

"Mhm! Yes, Ao. I'm sure." It was too late to stop anyway. He kissed her passionately, feeling her body with his hands, reaching lower to grab her ass so that he could pull her even closer. She felt his length touching between her legs making her wetter and wetter. He pushed her away and roughly turned her around to face the closed refrigerator pressing his body against her back. In the same rough manner he pulled down the top of her dress to reveal her breasts. His lips were kissing on her neck while his hands were cupping her breasts.

"You are so beautiful, Mei-sama!" One of his hands went slowly down while the other one was lifting the lower part of her dress. He slid his fingers in her panties and started paying with her clitoris. Her moans gave away how good his fingers playing felt. She had touched herself before in that manner too, but it didn't feel so good, not even close. It was definitely not his first time doing that. She felt in heaven. "Ao! Ah! Don't stop, I'm gonna…" He smirked evilly behind her, removing his fingers from her underwear. "Why did you stop?" She asked desperately.

He turned her around to face him and lifted her way up till her legs could be wrapped around his neck. He licked the fabric of her panties before sliding them aside to lick her womanhood. She looked down at him, watching the lustful way he was playing with her clit making her scream in pleasure as she came in his mouth several times. 'Damn, he is good!' As he placed her back on the ground, she instantly fell on her knees and instinctively placed her hand in between her legs to continue pleasing herself. His manhood was throbbing in front of her, so she grabbed it with her other hand and slowly placed its tip on her lips. She glared up at him as she was gently sucking on his cock. She loved the taste of him. She loved his size not allowing her to reach even at its half without choking. Her eyes became teary as she narrowed them because of the pleasure of playing with herself and sucking on him. She took short breaks from the intense sucking just to lick on his tip and tease it with her tongue. She looked so hot down there pleasing him. He lifted her to kiss her mouth once again.

"Will you show me to your room now, Mei-sama?" He asked smirking.

"I think you've earned that right." She smirked back and took him to her bedroom not before taking off her dress and all of his clothing.

He started kissing her again while placing her on the bed. His lips running lower to kiss her neck, his hands playing with her breasts right before he started kissing and sucking on them. "No more, Ao!" She said "Don't make me wait any longer. I want you inside me." He went back up to face the beautiful redhead "Anxious, aren't we, Mei-sama?" He smiled and grabbed one of her legs to lift it. He gently penetrated her kissing her lips at the same time. He felt so big inside her making her moan continuously. He was gentile with her, looking at her, his hand holding her leg while resting on his other one. He was close enough for her to sense his scent, the same scent that drove her crazy. Her moaning, her tearing, her tight grip on the bed sheet gave away how pleased she felt. His moves quickened, her body got hotter, her moans got loader when suddenly he stopped moving as he felt her hot cum on him. She screamed in pleasure, her legs surrounding his waist started trembling. She pulled him closer to her in a deep kiss as she was now starting to relax a bit.

He started moving again, slowly, lifting himself to change the position. He grabbed her waist to lift her too just a bit. He was on his knees looking down at her laid on the bed when started moving her waist on him. He felt so dominant, so strong, so sexy in that position, making her lick her lips. He loved the sight of her breasts bouncing, he now had the perfect view of her beautiful body, but he also enjoyed glaring at her lustful expression. "Come up here, beautiful one." He lifted her body so that he can have her close to him. He sucked on her breasts as he was thrusting his manhood inside her harder and harder, making her cum again.

The hunter nin slammed his back against the bed completely tired. "We're not done yet, are we?" Mei asked in concern.

"Of course not. I didn't cum yet." She went on top of him to ride him by herself this time. He was no longer in control as it was her turn to be the dominant one. He didn't even feel the need to grab her waist and help her move as she was doing the job perfectly, making him feel in heaven. She rode him so good he felt the urge to cum, but he wanted more, so he roughly got up and grabbed her to turn her around sliding himself inside her from her behind. His hands cupped her breasts, bringing her closer to him. He thrust his cock inside her harder than ever before making her scream in pleasure as they both came at the same time.

.

He was laying on a side behind her, his hand running up and down her arm "Do you want me to leave, Mei-sama?"

"No, Ao." She turned around to face him. "I want you to spend the night here with me." Her lips gently touched his.

.

Mei woke up hearing the shower water running. "Who gave you permission to use my shower?" She opened the shower door widely, scaring the man inside it.

"Mei-sama… I just…" She placed a finger on his lips and dropped the sheet that was covering her body to get inside the shower booth. "I was joking, silly. May I join you?"

He looked down at her body getting wet wearing a dumb smirk on his face "Of course you may." He grabbed the soap and started running it over her wet body. He put the soap down and started rubbing her soft skin delicately with his bare hands.

"Stop it, you're tickling me!" She said giggling. She grabbed the soap and rubbed it harsh on his nose.

"Mei-sama, it hurts!"

"Do you want me to wash some other area?"

"If it's still that harsh, I'd rather not…"

"Don't worry, Ao, I'll be gentile." She started soaping his body as well. Slowly, gentile, as she promised.

Their hands running on each other's body… The feeling of this was more intense than the one when they were having intercourse, because it weren't just their bodies involved, but their hearts felt connected as well. Her cute giggles, his delicate touches… it felt nice, it felt calm, it felt like this is supposed to happen every day between them. They both felt this deep connection. He was now looking into her eyes, caressing her chin, she was smiling looking back into his eyes and then a soft, sweet kiss united them once again. That was the time they realized how deeply in love they were with each other.


End file.
